


Vid: The Sound of Silence

by TheGeniusCallsYou



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Starfleet is a Promise, chris needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/pseuds/TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: You're a Starfleet Captain. You belive in service, sacrifice, compassion and love. - A tribute to captain Christopher Pike





	Vid: The Sound of Silence




End file.
